I Hold On
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Dean and Sam can never seem to catch a break. Just when they thought they were safe, they arrive at the bunker only to find that they aren't as safe as they think they are.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is something I came up with in lying in bed in the middle of the night. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural**

"Can I get you anything else?" the waitress, Kristen, asks with a smile. Dean and Sam look up and shake their heads.

"No, just the check," Dean replies offering a smile in return.

"Okay," Kristen says and places the check on the table and walks away Dean pulls out his wallet and throws a couple bills on the table. He and Sam grab their jackets and put them on as they exit the restaurant.

Kristen takes the bill and money off the table with a glare aimed at the Winchesters as she watches them go to their car. After the classic muscle car drives off, Kristen nonchalantly grabs one of the forks and slips it into her apron. She grabs the plates and walks them back to the kitchen where she sets it in the tub of dirty dishes.

"Did you get it?" an older woman says as she walks up behind Kristen. Kristen pulls the fork out and hands it over to the other waitress.

"What are you going to do?" Kristen asks her in a hushed tone.

"Teach those Winchesters a lesson they aren't soon to forget," the woman replies with a smirk. "Let your father know I'll be back."

Kristen nods her head and quickly goes to find her father. The woman escapes out the back door, picking up a bag out of a locked cabinet before doing so. She walks out into the alley behind the restaurant and moves to behind a dumpster. She kneels down and begins pulling objects out of the bag and setting them in particular places. She lights a few candles and begins chanting. She sets the fork in the middle of the circle of objects and then sprinkles a dirt-like substance from a pouch over top it. She slices her hand and drips blood on it as well before striking another match. She drops it onto the fork and the dirt-like substance goes up in flames before dying down to nothing. The woman smiles mischievously and gathers the objects and places them back in the bag. She ties it up and looks down at the fork. The prongs are burnt to a crisp and the woman's smile widens.

"Elaine," a male voice says and the woman looks over and sees her husband. "Are you done?"

"Yes, Robert, I'm done," Elaine replies and the two of them share a smirk.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The Impala swerves on the road and Sam's head jerks up with furrowed eyebrows. He scans the road and looks behind them but doesn't see anything that would cause Dean to swerve. He opens his mouth to say something and looks over at his older brother.

"Seeing things?" Sam asks but stops when he sees the grimace of pain on Dean's face. "Dean?"

Dean's grimace deepens and Dean wraps an arm around his stomach as another sharp pain stabs into him. Sam looks at his brother worriedly, not knowing where this is coming from. Dean lets out a groan and the Impala swerves again as Dean doubles over.

"Dean!" Sam shouts and grabs the wheel. He helps Dean guide the vehicle onto the side of the road. His first thought is that this is some sort of side effect of curing Dean of being a demon. Dean's jaw tenses and he rests his head on the steering wheel, willing the pain to pass.

"Dean? What's wrong?" Sam asks urgently and moves close to his brother and rests a hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean doesn't say anything and squeezes his eyes tight.

The pain slowly eases and Dean breathes out. His body begins to relax and Dean takes in a few deep breaths. He waits another moment for the pain to disappear and he sits up and opens his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam asks again as he sees the pain and tension slowly ebb away from his brother's face and body.

"I'm good," Dean assures Sam and looks over at his younger brother.

"'The hell was that?" Sam asks. Dean notices the worry and fear leaking into Sam's voice.

"I don't know but it's gone now. Maybe it was something I ate," Dean offers with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Maybe I should drive," Sam says, already moving to his door.

"Sam I'm fine. I am," Dean assures his brother again, this time forcing a smile. Sam narrows his eyes at Dean and studies him a moment before saying something.

"Fine. AS long as you're sure," Sam says even as he continues to watch Dean closely.

"I'm sure," Dean says and looks in his side mirror before pulling back onto the road. They were heading back to the Men of Letters bunker and Dean couldn't wait to get back home.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean parks the Impala in the bunker's garage and shuts off the engine. The two brothers climb out of the car and grab their duffel's. Sam looks over at his brother and watches him closely. Sam couldn't put his finger on it but something seemed off about Dean. Sam wasn't sure why, but his older brother just looked different.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to take a hot shower and go straight to bed," Dean says tiredly as they walks into the bunker.

"Yeah," Sam agrees even though he's not paying much attention to what he's saying. His sole focus is on trying to figure out why Dean seemed different. Dean and Sam set their duffel's down in their rooms and Dean doesn't waste any time in taking the hot shower.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Do I look different to you?" Sam looks up from where he's unpacking his duffel bag. When Dean had finished his shower, he had looked in the mirror. He couldn't place why but he knew he looked different.

"Why?" Sam asks as his mind wanders back to his previous thoughts. At least he wasn't the only one thinking it.

"No reason. I just thought…" Dean says and then shrugs. Maybe he was just going crazy.

"Yes. I was thinking the same thing when we were in the garage," Sam says abruptly.

"What?" Dean asks as his eyes widen. He wasn't expecting Sam to agree with him.

"I can't put a finger on it but you look different. Somehow," Sam explains as he looks over Dean. Dean sighs. He's not sure if he's relieved to find out Sam is thinking the same as him or worried. "Do you feel different?"

"No," Dean answers after taking a moment to take stock of his body.

"Maybe it's nothing," Sam offers even though he didn't believe it himself.

"When is it ever nothing?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow.

"True," Sam says with a nod of his head. Awkward silence takes over as the two hunters try to make sense of it. Deciding there's nothing to do about it at the moment, Dean speaks up.

"Well, I'm going to bed," he says and walks out of Sam's room and across the hall to his own room. Right then he was exhausted; they could focus on whatever was happening in the morning. Besides, they didn't even know what was different about him.

 **AN: Please review! Love hearing from you guys! The whole story is written so updates should be quick.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Dean wakes up and runs a hand down his face before stretching his arms above him and letting out a yawn. He let's out a sigh and groggily climbs out of his bed and to the bathroom. Dean takes care of his business and then washes his hands. As he does so, Dean looks at himself in the mirror. He looked like hell but there was something else too. He seemed… paler. No, paler wasn't the right word. Dean shuts off the water and dries his hands, keeping his eyes on his reflection. He moves closer to the mirror and narrows his eyes. He furrows his eyebrows as he notices an anomaly in his reflection.

"What was that? Dean studies his reflection closer and then his eyes widen. It was the shower. Dean could see the shower _through_ his body. Not great but he could definitely make it out.

"I'm going insane. I'm seeing things," Dean mutters to himself and forces a swallow. He shoves himself away from the sink and quickly moves out of the bathroom and down the hall.

"Sammy!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy!"

Sam's head whips around at the panicked voice of his older brother. He forgets his breakfast and rushes out of the kitchen and down the hall. He meets up with Dean in the library and stops. Sam looks over Dean but doesn't see any injuries. He goes to let out a sigh of relief but stops himself as he takes a closer look. Something was wrong. Something was massively wrong.

"Dean…"

"I think I found out what's wrong with me," Dean says at the same time. His eyes are wide and Sam can see the fear inside them. He could also make out the bookshelf behind him.

"Dean… I can see the bookshelf _through your body_ ," Sam says with wide eyes filled with fear and panic in his own voice.

"Computer. Books. Research. Now," Dean orders already searching through the bookshelf.

"Cas. He can help," Sam says already pulling out his phone. Neither one of them had heard of this or seen this before, they could use all the help they could get.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, you just started to…?" Cas asks as he trails off, trying to find the right word.

"Disappear," Sam put in with a voice filled with worry.

"Yes," Cas says and nods his head in agreement. Dean grimaces but nods his head as an answer. Cas frowns and looks at Dean. The man he had come to know as a close friend was becoming transparent. Cas could clearly see the table and chairs behind Dean and Cas knew it'd only get worse.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asks with wide 'puppy-dog eyes'.

"I don't know. I've never encountered this before," Cas replies with a shake of his head.

"Well, this is just great," Dean growls out with a scowl. They had been searching for answers but had found none by the time Cas had joined them.

"Maybe it was something you had come across on your journey home?" Cas offers with a look at the two brothers.

"I don't remember…" Dean begins but Sam interrupts him.

"I'll mark out our route," Sam says as he quickly pulls out a map and marker. He opens the map and begins marking the way they came. He would take anything and he wasn't going to push any idea to the side without thoroughly investigating it.

"I'll call you if I find anything," Cas says before taking the map and leaving the bunker.

"Nothing seemed weird on the road Sam," Dean argues, not wanting to waste time on an idea with nothing to back it up.

"The road," Sam suddenly says and runs after Cas. He had forgotten about Dean's little episode on the road. He's sure it has _something_ to do with what's going on.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I've got nothing," Dean says with a sigh and a toss of another book. Sam sighs and leans back in his chair with a scowl at his computer. He hadn't found anything either and neither one of them had heard from Cas. Sam looks over at his brother and his heart jumps into his throat. His brother looked like a transparent ghost now.

"Dean…" Sam says with wide eyes full of fear. Dean looks at his younger brother, recognizing the fear in his voice. He had noticed he was becoming more transparent; he didn't say anything because he didn't want to worry Sam more. _Yeah, great job on that Dean_.

"Yeah, I know Sammy. Guess you'll get you wish of me being out of your hair," Dean says with a smirk that doesn't reach his eyes.

"That's not funny," Sam replies with a scowl.

"It was a little funny," Dean says as his smirk grows. Sam fixes him with a look and Dean sighs. Sam sees through Dean's charade and shakes his head.

"We'll find something. We have to," Sam says, assuring Dean and himself. He reaches over and rests a hand on Dean's shoulder, only his hand goes right through him. Sam's eyes widen and he forces a gulp. Dean's eyes widen as well and he looks over at Sam. He can see the fear flooding his younger brother's eyes and steps in before Sam begins to panic.

"Well, that's something new. I'm sure Cas will find something. We'll figure this out," Dean says with a small smile.

"Yeah," Sam forces out with his eyes glued to Dean's shoulder. Dean's almost see-through now and Sam doesn't want to know what happens when Dean disappears completely. Hopefully, Cas comes back with something soon.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey, Dean. I just got off the phone with Cas. He says so far he hasn't found anything but he's en route home…" Sam says as he walks into the library. He stops and looks around but doesn't see his older brother anywhere. "Dean?"

"Yeah, I heard ya Sam," Dean replies and Sam's eyes widen. Dean's voice was coming from a chair a few feet away from him but Sam couldn't hear him.

"Dean? Where are you?" Sam asks as he begins looking nearby for his brother.

"Dude, I'm right in front of you. Can't you see…" Dean's voice says in annoyance but then dies off. "Sammy can you see me?"

"Dean…" Sam begins but stops, not really knowing what to say. He doesn't have to because Dean understands and has drawn the conclusion.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'll find something," Sam says as he rushes about the library and begins grabbing any book that even remotely might have an answer. Dean sighs as he watches his brother dart around the room in a frenzy.

"Sammy…"

"I'll find something Dean. Just give me a little time," Sam says as he sits in a chair and begins flipping through pages of one of the books. Dean runs a hand through his hair and then sets it on Sam's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. Dean walks back to his chair and begins looking through some of the books once again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"This is crap! How is there _nothing_ on this thing?" Sam growls out as he throws a book across the table. Dean grimaces as he looks over at Sam and sees the toll this whole situation is taking on his brother. Sam begins stacking the books off to the side with shaky hands. Dean picks up on this and his grimace deepens.

"Hey, we'll find something," Dean assures his brother. Sam runs a hand through his hair and leans forward. He rests his elbows on the table and his head in his hands, which are still shaking.

"Dude, you need to calm down. We'll figure this out," Dean says as he puts a hand on Sam's shoulder to let him know he's there but it passes through Sam's shoulder. Dean's eyes widen and his heartbeat picks up. This wasn't good in the slightest; He was running out of time. Dean takes a deep breath to steady his nerves before continuing. "Sammy, every thing's gonna be fine."

Sam suddenly chuckles to himself but the myrrh that's usually present is gone. He runs a hand down his face and looks around. Sam snorts and shakes his head. Dean opens his mouth to say something but Sam speaks first.

"Here I am talking to an empty room. Dean, I don't know where you are but I could really use your help with this. You can't ditch out on research just because you hate it." Dean furrows his eyebrows and looks at his brother intently.

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," Dean says to his brother but Sam makes no motion as if he heard him. "Sam? Sam! Sammy!"

Sam stands up and walks towards his room leaving Dean to stare after him with panicked-filled, wide eyes. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Dean takes in a deep-shuddering breath before quickly following after Sam.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's the next chapter!**

"Sam! Dean! I know what happened to Dean! And I brought someone who can help," Cas shouts after walking into the Men of Letters bunker. Sam looks up from a book and over towards the archway leading to the stairs. Cas walks into the library with a young woman behind him. Sam furrows his eyebrows at the girl and stands up.

Dean sees the girl and his facial expression matches Sam's. Dean stands up and takes a closer look at the woman. His eyes widen as he recognizes who it is.

"Wait, I know you. You were our waitress," Sam says after recognizing the woman.

"How is she supposed to help?" Sam and Dean ask the same time and look over at Cas.

"This is Kristen," Cas introduces the girl.

"My mother cast a spell on your brother," Kristen explains with a grimace.

"Witches?!" Sam and Dean exclaim with scowls on their faces.

"'The hell did she do to me?" Dean growls out with eyebrows pinched together and a glare aimed at Kristen.

"She cast a spell that makes you, ultimately, disappear," Cas replies with a look at Dean. Sam looks next to him at the empty space and then back at Cas.

"Uh, Cas, who are you looking at?" Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Dean. Can you not see him?" Cas replies with furrowed eyebrows.

"Dean's there? You can see him?" Sam asks with wide eyes. He looks between Cas and the empty spot Dean supposedly is.

"Yes, of course," Cas responds, looking confused. He looks at Dean and sees the dejected look on his face. Cas looks back over at Sam with wide eyes. "You can't see or hear him."

Sam frowns and shakes his head. He looks back at the empty space next to him, hoping to see even the slightest hint Dean is there. His shoulders sag when he sees nothing.

"If that's the case, this spell has progressed further than I thought. We don't have much time," Kristen says with a frown on her face.

"Why are you helping us?" Sam asks as he gives Kristen a wary look.

"Because I've seen what my mother and father would do. Whatever you and your brother did to make her angry I'm sure you had a good reason," Kristen replies, giving Sam a look. Sam nods his head but still looks at Kristen warily. Kristen pulls out a piece of paper. "We need this list of ingredients to perform the counter spell."

Sam takes it from her and looks down at it. He knew most of it but there were a few ingredients he had never heard of before. When he gets to the last ingredient he inwardly groans. _Of course they need a blood sacrifice_. Sam feels a presence hovering next to him and looks but doesn't see anyone. He assumes it's Dean and he's reading the list. _Dean will not be happy with the blood sacrifice part_ , Sam thinks to himself. Sam looks over at Cas and sees him look confused and then grimaces.

"What's Dean saying?" Sam asks the angel. Cas looks over at Sam and sighs.

"Son of a Bitch. Friggin witches and their damn bodily fluids and sacrifices. I swear I'm gonna gank these mother…"

"Okay we get it Cas. Thanks," Sam says, cutting the angel off and holding up a hand.

"He tried shoving a pile of books off the table but his hand went through it," Cas adds with a look towards wear Sam assumes Dean to be. Sam smirks but then frowns at what it all means.

"What kind of blood sacrifice?" Sam asks as he looks over at Kristen.

"A willing one. I'm not going to lie; it's a lot. Whoever does it will have to get to the hospital ASAP," Kristen says with a pointed look at Sam.

"Dean says…" Cas begins to relay but Sam cuts him off.

"That's okay Cas. I'm pretty sure I know what Dean is saying," Sam says with a grimace. This wasn't ideal at all, but then again, nothing in their lives was.

"I'll do it," Sam says firmly with a determined look on his face, his jaw set.

"What?" Cas asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?!" Dean exclaims with wide eyes and he fervently shakes his head. "No. No way Sam. It's too dangerous."

"Dean _strongly_ disagrees with this idea," Cas relays as he looks from Dean's adamant form over to Sam's.

"I'm sure he is, but if this is the only way to get him back, I've got to do this," Sam replies as he looks over at Cas.

"I'm going to give you two… three… some time. Where's your bathroom?" Kristen says, looking between Sam and Cas. Sam gives her directions and Kristen walks out of the room.

"Oh, that's smart. Let the witch go wandering around the bunker. That's almost as bad as your blood sacrifice plan," Dean says with a voice dripping in sarcasm. Cas sighs and gives Dean a look. Dean instantly looks over at Cas with pleading eyes.

"Cas, you have to talk Sammy out of this," Dean all but begs. He hated not being able to talk to his brother. Cas forces a swallow and looks over at Sam.

"Sam…"

"No, Cas. I have to do this," Sam says with a shake of his head. He had to save his brother. He was done with failing at this. "I just got Dean back. I just cured him of the whole demon thing. I can't lose him after all that."

Cas sighs as Sam looks at him with his 'puppy-dog look' in overdrive. _How does Dean fight that?_ Cas' body sags and Dean panics.

"No way. You don't get to give in that fast. Stop him Cas," Dean scolds and he fixes the angel with a look. Cas grimaces and straightens his shoulders.

"Sam, we'll find some other way. This is too dangerous," Cas argues with a look fixed on the taller man. Sam shakes his head.

"No, you heard her. She said we didn't have any time," Sam begins to argue in return.

"Yeah, cause a witch has _never_ lied to us before," Dean says with sarcasm lacing his tone again.

"Besides, you can just heal me right?" Sam says as he continues to plead with Cas.

"I don't know if I can Sam. This grace is just borrowed," Cas says with a grimace.

"Then, you can just slow it down," Sam offers with raised eyebrows. Cas sighs. He can tell Sam isn't going to back down from this. Not that Cas can blame him; and Dean would do the same for Sam.

"I don't like it but…" Cas begins to say, knowing there is no way around it. He tries to block out Dean's rant.

"Dammit Cas! This wasn't the plan! You were supposed to talk Sam out of it! Not Sam talking you into it. Cas! Don't ignore me you Son of a Bitch! When I come back, I'm gonna kick your ass! Don't think you're off the hook either Sam," Dean shouts angrily. His eyebrows are pinched together and his jaw clenched and body tense.

"Dean says he's going to kick both of our asses when he comes back," Cas announces blatantly and Sam shrugs.

"I thought as much," Sam replies before beginning to gather the ingredients on the list.

 **AN: Please review! Only one chapter left!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here's the last chapter! Hope everyone has enjoyed this story!**

"How's he doing?" Sam asks, looking over at Cas as Kristen finishes setting up the spell.

" _I_ can barely see him now. And the list of threats on my well-being is… airy," Cas answers with a grim look and his mouth in a frown. Dean had spent the better part of the last hour explaining exactly how he was going to kick his ass and never once was it the same. To say Dean Winchester was pissed was an understatement.

"Are we ready?" Kristen asks as she looks between Sam and Cas.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Sam replies with a grim face. Kristen nods he head and begins saying the incantation.

As Kristen nears the halfway point, she hands Sam a knife and he cuts his first wrist and then, his other. He holds them over the bowl of ingredients and his blood flows into the bowl. Sam begins to feel light headed and Kristen orders Cas to hold him. Cas grabs Sam and holds him upright and his wrists over the bowl. Kristen finishes the spell and the bowl and it's contents goes up in flames.

Sam sees spots float into his vision and everything seems blurry. His body feels far too heavy and he slumps into something soft. He doesn't feel right or smell right; it wasn't Dean. Sam blinks sluggishly and his eyes roam around. They fall on a familiar face and a small smile appears as safety encompasses him. Then, the world goes black.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean watches in horror as Sam goes unconscious, his wrists bleeding the life from him. Moving on instinct alone, Dean rushes to Sam's side, forgetting everything else around him. It isn't until he's grabbing Sam's jacket and shouts his name that he realizes he's back to his normal self.

"Sam! Sammy! Come on kiddo," Dean pleads as he taps his younger brother's face. Sam doesn't even stir and Dean looks over at Cas. "Cas…?"

Cas places his hand on Sam's forehead. A moment passes before he pulls his hand away and looks over at Dean with a frown. Dean's eyes widen and he looks down at his brother.

"We have to get him to the hospital. I have to bind his wrists," Dean says with a shaky voice. Cas watches as Dean fights to keep a strong exterior. Dean quickly wraps Sam's wrists before picking him up and walking towards the garage.

"I'll get Kristen out of here," Cas says as he quickly ushers the young witch towards the stairs.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Come on Sammy. Stay with me," Dean begs as he glances between his brother and the road. Dean's right hand is clutching his brother shoulder to help him stay still.

It doesn't take him long to get to the hospital. When Dean gets there, he haphazardly parks the Impala and carries Sam inside. He prays to whomever that he's not too late and that Sam will be fine.

"I need some help! My brother's dying!" Dean shouts with panic. Hospital workers rush over and instantly begin working on Sam and setting him in a bed. Dean reaches up and his hands rest on his head. He feels a prick behind his eyes and his hands drop to his sides. Tears well up in Dean's eyes as he stares after his younger brother.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean is sitting in a chair facing Sam's bed. His elbows are resting on his knees and his hands rubbing through his hair. Cas is standing next to the window, looking out it. He had arrived at the hospital after dropping Kristen off at the bus station (her idea).

"D'n?" Dean head jerks up and his eyes automatically shoot towards Sam's face. Sam's eyes are open and he's looking at Dean tiredly. Dean jumps to his feet and moves over to the bed and rests a hand on Sam's chest. He hears Cas walk over but the angel hangs back slightly. "B'ck?"

"Yeah kiddo, I'm back," Dean says with a small smile and a sigh of relief. "How are you doing?"

"T'red. F'l like I g't hit by a bus," Sam explains with exhaustion. Dean nods his head before his face becomes stern.

"Yeah, well giving up all your blood with do that," Dean says heatedly with a stern look at Sam.

"I w'sn't all…" Sam begins to argue.

"I told you not to do it. I told you it was too dangerous. Dammit Sammy," Dean growls out angrily, his eyebrows pinched together and lips in a thin line. He turns away and runs a hand down his face. Sam knows it's worry and fear that has Dean so angry.

"I'm going to go… wash the impala," Cas says and disappears out of the room. Sam gives him an appreciative look and his gaze follows him out the door before looking over to Dean's back.

"D'n…"

"I almost lost you Sammy. They didn't think you were going to make it," Dean says as his voice cracks. Sam takes a deep breath. He was sorry Dean went through that but he wasn't sorry for what he did. It was the only way to get Dean back and he had to get his brother back.

"I'm fine now," Sam says softly as his energy wanes. Dean finally turns around and looks at his brother. Sam can see the water in Dean's eyes. Dean forces a smile.

"Yeah Sammy you are," he replies as the fight drains out of him. He couldn't stay mad at his brother when Sam looks like death warmed over. Sam's eyes drift close and he falls into an easy sleep. Dean takes a stuttering breath and sinks into the chair once more. _I hope you stay that way Sammy_ , Dean thinks as his hand moves to rub at the Mark of Cain.

 **AN: Please send some feedback! Thanks for reading, reviewing, and following!**


End file.
